


Special Order

by amybeegood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/pseuds/amybeegood
Summary: Rey orders a vibrator on a recommendation from her online book club. When the hot delivery guy comes back to help her "set up her electronic device" she invites him in...and receives some very personalized service...I would also like to dedicate this story to the incoming Reylos from Tumblr. Find me on Twitter@beegood_amyfor updates to my ever-growing smut collection and occasional tweets. XOXO!***Heads up: There are elements of non-con/dub-con to this story that come forth in the roleplaying, but I want to emphasize everything that happens between the characters is totally consensual. However, if it makes you uncomfortable, please find something else to read – there are lots of great fics out there!





	Special Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccimooch333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccimooch333/gifts), [evilgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilgrrl/gifts).



> Note: This story was originally a one-shot and turned into this whole other thing, but it was recommended I re-post as a one-shot again, for those who want to keep it simple... If you've read it before, I've polished up the grammar a bit. :)
> 
> For those of you might want more to the story...check out the continuation at [Devil on the Dark Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287023).
> 
> XOXO!

Rey lived alone. And she liked it that way, in general. Nobody told her what to do, when or what to eat, what to read, or when to go to bed. She liked being… _independent_.

Her social life was deadly-dull. Nonexistent, actually, as she’d just moved to town. But, her online book club kept her busy enough when she got bored.

The totally anonymous book club was an easy, safe venue to discuss her newest favorite book series, _Devil on the Dark Side_. Opposite of her life, the series was full of action, questionable morality, and smoking-hot sex.

The story resonated with her on an emotional level, and she specifically related to the main character, a tall, dark, bad boy named Kylo Ren. In the story, Kylo Ren frequently stepped over the boundaries of socially acceptable and taboo, especially with sex.

At first, she’d worried about being judged for enjoying such raunchy literature, but after joining her online book club, she rapidly learned she was not alone. 

The book club members had no problem getting down and dirty discussing the complex storyline and dubious morals of the sexy lead character. They also had no reservations sharing their own fantasies, some of which were so downright smutty they made Rey cackle out loud and blush at the same time.

Best of all, the anonymity made her feel less self-conscious to express herself. She found it liberating.

But, it was all just imaginary, Rey knew. The likelihood of any of her own dark fantasies coming true was slim to none since she lived in a small midwestern town on the edge of nowhere…

She had no social life, no boyfriend, and no strings attached. Except for her book club. She would spill blood for every one of those smart, amazing bitches.

So, when one of the members of the book club recommended a new toy… Well, Rey thought she’d give it a try. Her friend from the book club swore she’d never had so many orgasms in her life with that thing. It sounded interesting, and Rey was excited to try it out.

She’d ordered the vibrator along with several other members of the group, and they asked every day if she’d gotten hers, yet.

Which she hadn’t.

Her attention turned back to the problem at hand. She’d been on the phone for almost an hour now, waiting impatiently while Matt from Amazon helped her sort it out.

Matt had to be the slowest person alive. It was taking him forever to look up her missing order. And frankly, Rey hung onto her patience by the edges of her fingernails…

It wouldn’t have been such a big deal if it hadn’t been so humiliating.

“…Miss Jackson? It shows the order was delivered three days ago… you never received it?”

“No, that’s literally what I just said!” Vexed, Rey rolled her eyes at the phone. “I received _part_ of the order…and was missing the other…part.”

_Please don’t make me go into more detail…again._

“Which part of the order was missing?”

“The Rebel clit-sucking vibrator with the additional attachment for extra suction!”

She felt her cheeks burning at the awkwardness of having to say it out loud. For the third time. 

_Make me say “clit-sucking” one more time, Matt. And see what happens._

It took another ten minutes for Matt to assure her the item she’d ordered was in stock nearby and he would have another one sent via certified overnight delivery. He paused, and Rey heard typing.

Then she heard him talking again, this time obviously reading a few pre-scripted lines from Amazon. Rey let the rest of his canned speech roll in one ear and straight out the other.

God, she was pissed-off.

She felt as if she was the only person she knew who continuously had to deal with shit like this.

Who has to have a long, descriptive conversation about their missing vibrator with a well-intentioned but none-too-smart Amazon rep? _Just me, apparently._

 _Everyone else built up that damn vibrator so much_ , Rey fumed crossly. _All this hassle for a stupid sex toy better be worth it._

After finishing her call with Matt from Amazon, she went online to her book club chat and hotly vented about the latest debacle in her otherwise uninteresting life.

Naturally, the ladies’ outrage and sympathy helped her feel much better.

Rey woke the next morning in an okay mood, despite her exasperation from the day before.

Until she dragged herself to her kitchen and discovered she was out of coffee. And it was early. Way too early to have to get into the car and drive to the store for caffeine.

She considered holding out until she got to work, but no, she quickly realized foregoing caffeine would only make her day worse.

So, she hauled on her boots and dragged her tired butt outside into the rainy-cold morning, ready to head to the local grocery store.

And, yep, she should have guessed, her car wouldn’t start.

A dead battery. _Awesome_.

It was too early to bother her next-door neighbor for a jump start, so she slammed her way back into her house and sulked and re-read some of her book until it was time to go to work.

After getting Mr. Skywalker to help her out with a jump, she headed to work and proceeded to have an absolutely terrible day.

As a first-grade teacher, work was always an adventure of sorts. A roomful of excitable six and seven-year-olds could be more frenzied than feeding time at the zoo. And louder.

Some days she had to remind herself she loved working with children. She really _did_ , even if the feeling got buried _waaaay_ deep down on days like this.

Jimmy threw up the minute they all sat down for story time, sending the entire class into chaos.

Ella kicked another little girl for not sharing the glue at craft time.

And what Betsy-Jean told her at snack time set Rey’s teeth on edge.

“My mommy says you’re not mawwied because you are emoshly unwavabull.”

“What?” Rey choked on her yogurt. _The fuck?_

Great. Three weeks into her new job in a new town and people were already talking shit about her. Perfect.

“My mommy says men don’t mawwy giwls who are too indepicance,” Betsy-Jean stated with a confidential nod. _Well, your mommy sounds like a cunt, Betsy-Jean._

“Independent,” Rey corrected automatically, although she was inwardly seething.

 _Your mommy is lucky she isn’t here right now,_ Rey thought, mentally cracking her knuckles. _Or she’d be sporting a new black eye._

Rey wondered if she could get away with getting on her phone and telling her book club chat about this latest embarrassment.

Until she heard a loud crash of what was surely the entire Lego bin falling from its shelf near the cubbies followed by Joey screaming, “A spider! A spider, Miss Rey!”

The only thing keeping Rey going was knowing she had something to look forward to at the end of the day. Hopefully.

Rain poured from the dark-grey skies, drenching Rey between the school and the teacher’s parking lot. Of course, she had forgotten her umbrella today. And, naturally, the parking lot was inconveniently located on the opposite side of the playfield.

And, best of all, she’d been so eager to just get home and away from her horrible day, she’d left her raincoat hanging on the hook in her classroom.

By the time she got home, the rain had faded to a slight drizzle. Still, Rey was dripping as she walked up the steps to her front porch, her white button-up blouse plastered to her chest, knee-length pencil skirt clinging uncomfortably to her nylon-covered legs.

She glanced around as she approached her front door, looking for signs of a package, but saw nothing.

_Well, it’s still a little early._

She slipped her hand into her purse for her keys and dug around. No keys. She shook her purse but did not hear them clinking around. _Unbelievable_ , she raged to herself, digging into the corners of her bag and finding nothing.

 _Dammit_. She’d locked her keys in the car.

A tear of frustration ran down her cheek, then another, mixing with the already rain-dampened mess of what she was sure would be all her eye makeup streaming down her cheeks.

_Matt, I swear, you better come through for me today. If this day gets much worse, I’m coming for you personally._

Fortunately, Rey kept a spare house key hidden nearby, awkward though it would be for her to reach it. She set down her purse and slipped off her plain, boring, flats – teacher shoes – and hiked up her skirt so she could climb gingerly onto the porch swing to reach the key’s hiding spot.

She balanced inelegantly as the swing swooped under her feet, bracing a hand against the house while reaching blindly around the top of the light fixture next to the door.

 _Gotcha!_ she thought, before finally grasping the key.

“Uh, _ahem_ …” a deep, masculine voice startled her, and she whirled around in surprise.

She slipped, and the swing rocked her gently off balance. Right into the strong, capable arms of a very tall, very handsome delivery guy.

He caught her with one arm against his rock-hard chest as she crashed into him. She vaguely noticed a shoebox-sized package and an electronic clipboard thingy in his other hand before hearing the clinking of her house key as it slipped from her fingers and fell to the porch…

Then, all the air was sucked out of her lungs as she beheld the prettiest whiskey-colored eyes she’d ever seen in her life. His dark lashes lowered, brows pulling into a slight frown as he returned her shocked gaze with concern.

_Oh, wow. He’s fucking gorgeous._

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you! Are you okay?” he asked, sounding breathless himself.

The husky voice from those full, red lips sent a quiver of lust straight to her womb.

_Oh fuck._

She wanted that mouth to do filthy, dirty things to her. Heat and shame seared its way up her neck, all the way to the roots of her hair.

“Uh.” That was all she could manage.

Her eyes took in inky-dark hair peeking out from under an ugly cap – part of his uniform – and she wondered what those silky-looking locks smelled like.

She felt a reflexive squeeze of his hand against her waist and she inhaled. She couldn’t help but feel her nipples growing hard and straining under her rain-soaked blouse.

_Holy fucking shit, he’s big._

They both hesitated for a fraction of a moment before he lowered her to the ground and cleared his throat again.

“Oh my gosh! I’m sorry! I’ve just had the worst day ever and locked my keys in the car and was getting the spare, and then I didn’t hear you there, and… well, now you know where I keep my spare key, so, shit, I guess I’ll have to find a new hiding spot!”

Rey stopped.

She was babbling. Babbling at the hot delivery guy.

The position she’d been in on the swing would have put her ass right in his face.

_Fucking. Mortifying._

“Um. I have a special package for you,” he murmured, lifting an eyebrow at her explanation.

 _Oh my. Could he have said anything but that?_ Rey thought, immediately recognizing the double-entendre.

She definitely knew what he was holding in those giant hands of his.

_Matt came through._

She glanced at the name tag on his uniform. _Ben._

“Okay,” she replied anxiously, desperate to get a grip on the fluttering sensation invading her belly. “Um. Yes. I’ve been really excited about this package. Your package. Um. My package. Special. Package. That you have. For me.”

She felt her stomach drop to the ground in absolute, horrendous disgrace.

_Fuuuuuck, Rey. Keep talking about the goddamn package._

Her cheeks pinkened again, she could feel it.

He cleared his throat and she watched his neck move as he swallowed.

“Well. I’ve… got it right here. Now you can take it. Off my hands,” he said softly, handing her the box. “I just need one thing from you.”

Those eyes… they _smoldered_. More heat, like flames, licked through her, from her core, through her chest, up her neck and down her arms to the tips of her fingers.

 _Omigod, I’m going to pass out if he keeps looking at me like that,_ Rey thought in a panic. She bit her bottom lip, hard, hoping it would force her to focus.

He pulled a scanner from his belt, holding it up to the package she gripped, and she heard a beep as he scanned the barcode. Then he held out his clipboard for her to sign.

“Sign here,” he muttered. “Please.”

Her hand only shook a little as he loomed over her and watched her sign her name with an electronic stylus.

Then, with a twinkling scrunch of his eyes and a smile that flashed her the briefest glimpse of a long dimple indenting his cheek, he gave her a faint, “Thank you. I, uh, hope your day gets better,” before he turned and strolled down the walkway to the open delivery truck parked on the street.

Those uniform pants he wore were not doing her blood pressure any favors. Not the way the khaki fabric pulled against his tight, perfect ass. Nope. Not a bit.

She watched his tall, lanky frame hop into his truck and heard the engine come to life as he reached down to start it, giving her a slight wave and another smile when he looked back at her.

_Ben, the delivery guy, huh?_

She was going to put that name and her new toy to good use in a few short hours. Just as soon as she got it charged up.

By the time Rey found her key again, her heartbeat and breathing had returned mostly to normal. She grabbed her shoes off the porch and went inside, dropping the spare key onto the side table by the door, and hooking her purse onto the coat stand nearby.

When she saw her reflection in the mirror next to the coat stand, however, she groaned. She was a total mess. Her hair hung in lank snarls around her face, her eye makeup streaked down her cheeks, and her blouse stuck to her, obscenely outlining her sensible beige bra under the thin wet fabric.

_So unsexy. Ugh._

He hadn’t been smiling _at_ her. He’d been smiling at her ridiculous appearance.

_Awesome. Great._

She walked to the kitchen in her nylon-covered feet, disconsolately telling herself some hot guy who looked like Ben the delivery guy was probably married with six kids and a dog.

She grabbed the utility shears from the knife block on the kitchen counter and opened her package with a little more vigor than was strictly necessary.

 _Ah well. I’ll always have this,_ she thought ruefully, pulling out an innocuous-looking purple vibrator and the compatible charging cable.

The directions told her it would take about two hours to fully charge, so she plugged it into her computer’s USB port and watched the little purple indicator light blink back at her.

While she waited, she went into the kitchen, pulled a frozen chicken pot pie from the freezer and glanced at the detailed instructions on the back.

 _Fuck it. It’s all food, it should cook just fine_. She popped it into the oven at, oh, five hundred degrees sounded good.

While dinner cooked, she dragged herself to her room, stripped out of her wet, wrinkled clothes, unsexy underwear, and miserably uncomfortable pantyhose, leaving them strewn on the floor.

She lived alone. There was no one to stop her from being a slob if she felt so inclined.

 _I sooo need to relax_ , she thought wearily, pulling her hair from its confining, respectable hairstyle.

She took a shower. A long hot one. And while she did, she recollected Ben’s mouth and eyes, and the way his warm solid chest felt when he’d clutched her against him for far too short of a time earlier.

She thought about his huge hands and how much longer and thicker his fingers were, compared to hers…how they might feel if she were to let him…

And the damn smoke alarm went off. _Goddammit – dinner!_

She grabbed a towel and ran into the kitchen where smoke poured from the sides of the oven door. Turning off the oven, she opened the door as more smoke rolled out, making her cough.

The alarm blared insistently, and she yelled at it, “I know! I fucking know!”

So much for chicken pot pie.

She opened all the windows and the back door and grabbed a broom, knocking the smoke alarm from the ceiling with an angry jab of the broom handle.

 _Fuck._ This was not how she thought this day was going to go.

Still in her towel, she poured some wine, drinking it straight down like water. She went to the freezer and pulled out a carton of ice cream. And a spoon.

_If you don’t use a bowl, then you don’t have to wash an extra dish._

Rey was nothing if not practical. _See how great it is to be single?_

Then, with resolute intent, she walked to the desk in the living room, sat down at her computer and proceeded to enter her book club chatroom.

Rey_needs_cock: hey ladies had the worst day ever

little_chill: oh no! did u get ur thing yet?

darcy’s hoe: had mine going for 3 straight hrs yesterday… OMG

Carolina: Yassss, darcy! Rey – you ok?

BC_Ren: Hell, sorry Rey.

Rey_needs_cock: thx. No I just got it, charging now… can’t wait to try it out.

Carolina: That thing’s gone change your life, sis. Prmoise

Carolina: Promise*

Rey spent the next twenty minutes outlining the saga of her shitty day, of crying on her front porch, and a very detailed description of her encounter with Ben, the hot delivery guy.

Rey_needs_cock: Ugh, he was sooo cute.

Rey_needs_cock: Looks like how I picture Kylo. Tall, dark and fuckable.

Rey_needs_cock: I’m definitely gonna picture him when I break in the Rebel.

darcy’s hoe: OMG! I wish Kylo would step on my face.

little_chill: ugh mood

BC_Ren: Rey be sure you hydrate before you break that thing in!

Rey glanced at the paperback book on the coffee table and typed.

Rey_needs_cock: page 97, ladies…GTG!

Carolina: Ohhh, kinky bitch! Have fun!!!!!

BC_Ren: Later Rey

BC_Ren: maybe your day will get better…

little_chill: can’t wait for the update

darcy’s hoe: better hear your screamin from Florida girl! XO

She rolled her eyes, grinning for the first time that day, then went to the kitchen and dutifully drank a glass of water.

_Never a bad idea to hydrate._

Finally returning to the living room, she observed the toy sitting next to her keyboard just as the purple light went from blinking to solid.

_Okay. That’s a sign. Let’s see if this thing is as good as everyone says._

She grabbed her new vibrator and sat on the couch, thinking of a very pretty pair of whiskey brown eyes.

She was still naked under her towel; the wine had calmed her nerves somewhat. Now it was time to see what all the fuss was about.

She had just figured out how to hold down the power button and get the damn thing turned on when she heard a knock at the door.

_What now?_

She secured her towel and marched to the door, flinging it open rather fiercely.

“What?!”

_Oh. Fuck. Ben’s back._

“Um. Sorry. What’s up?” she said sheepishly. Did she need to sign something else?

He stared at her, frozen for a full minute before he spoke. She noticed he wasn’t wearing his uniform cap anymore and couldn’t help herself from staring at the thick hair that curled around his face and collar.

_He has better hair than I do. Unfair._

“Uh. Hi,” he said in his quiet growly voice that instantly made her wet. “I’m so sorry. I made a delivery today and didn’t notice until I got back to the warehouse… Your order was scheduled for electronic setup from the delivery company. That’s me.”

“What?” Rey asked, agitation flooding her.

_Matt. I’m going to fucking hunt you down and murder you. Seriously?_

“Yeah, we’re a full-service company, and I missed the note on it earlier, so I’m here… to help… set up… your electronic device?” He bit the inside of his cheek, and Rey found herself captivated as she noticed his teeth were a little crooked.

“Oh! Here’s the order sheet…” He pulled a folded-up, yellow piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it from him but was more interested in how his eyes traveled over her half-naked form, still wrapped in nothing more than a skimpy towel.

“Electronic setup?” And Rey, who couldn’t help herself, looked over to the couch where her brand-new, as-yet-un-christened electronic device buzzed. _Conspicuously_.

His eyes followed her glance, and if she could have made herself invisible just then, she would have.

“Unless… this is a bad time?” he said tentatively. But there was definitely something else in his eyes, now.

The words _independent_ and _emotionally unavailable_ coursed through her brain, cutting through the humiliation at being caught by the hot delivery dude literally minutes away from getting herself off… with the sex toy he’d just delivered…

Well. She’d already planned to picture Ben while she did it… Maybe she should just try for the real thing, instead.

She watched color lightly tint his cheeks under the soft glow of her porch light and a sweet, melting sensation pooled between her thighs.

She swung the door open wide in blatant invitation and said in her sultriest voice, “Come on in.”

She turned around and walked over to the couch, not daring to glance back to see if he’d bolted away as any sane man would have done…

She heard the door shut – a bit of a slam, really – and sighed. _Yep. He ran. No surprise there._

But, before she could turn, the unmistakable click of the deadbolt snapped her spine straight and a deep, low voice muttered, “The first rule of new electronics is to charge it fully before the first use. Did you do that?”

Rey’s mouth dropped, and her heartbeat skipped in her chest as she whirled around.

Ben the hot delivery dude stood next to her locked front door.

“Uh. Yes?” Her reply came out more like a question, because, really, how the hell was she supposed to form coherent sentences, let alone thoughts right now?

“Good girl,” he replied evenly. “The second rule is to read the owner’s guide. Safety information is there for a reason.”

His eyes prowled around the room, landing on her copy of _Devil on the Dark Side_ , which Rey had opened to page 97 and, instead of using a bookmark, had left spread upside down on the coffee table.

The air in the room sparked and snapped with electric tension. A frisson of fear ran down her spine.

_What if this guy is a psycho? Or a serial killer? That would be the perfect ending to this awful fucked-up day, actually._

He unbuttoned the top button of his uniform shirt and said casually, nodding at the book, “That’s a good series.” He undid another button and took a step into the room. “Although lots of people say only depraved perverts like it.”

Rey’s mouth went dry. _He’s undressing? And talking about depraved perverts?_

Rey’s throat worked convulsively as she tried to process what was happening. Her hands reflexively clutched the towel around her, the buzzing of her vibrator became insanely loud to her ears.

He continued unbuttoning his shirt and she stood there gaping at him.

_I should probably be running for the back door, screaming._

He peeled off his shirt, revealing a white t-shirt underneath. It was tightly molded to the most gorgeous pecs Rey had ever laid eyes on.

“What?” Rey whispered as chills chased themselves from her neck to her knees.

Ben walked into the room and the space went from cozy to claustrophobic. His eyes burned into hers and she couldn’t look away.

Yes, Rey was scared, but not enough to scream or run, evidently… because, fuck, he was hot.

“Do you want me to help you set up your electronic… device, sweetheart?” He walked right up to her, until he was _right fucking there_ , towering over her.

She craned her neck and nodded. “Yes please.”

Her voice only shook a little. Every neuron in her brain was firing at once.

_Holy shit. This is happening._

His eyes flickered over her and he gently gripped her waist. She could feel the heat of his hands through the cloth of the towel. Slowly he walked her back to the couch until her legs bumped against it.

Then, he gave her a gentle shove so she fell back, legs slightly sprawled, the towel covering her just barely.

He knelt in front of her and reached for her. She couldn’t read the inscrutable look on his face, but she understood perfectly what he wanted her to do next when he roughly wedged his torso between her parted knees, widening them so he could lean into her for a soul-shattering kiss.

The instant those luscious lips touched hers, she was gone. He didn’t kiss her so much as invade her mouth, pushing his tongue between her lips as if he had every right to, as if he could do whatever he wanted.

His tongue and lips explored and conquered like he was capturing new territory, each little gasp he earned was rewarded with a squeeze of his hands at her hips or a brush of his thumbs in slow, devastating caresses that disarmed her completely.

Releasing her grasp on her towel, she plunged both hands into his gorgeous silky hair, running her fingers through it until he moaned softly into her mouth. He tasted sweet and dark, like something familiar, and she tangled her tongue with his, trying to discern the elusive flavor.

_Candy… that’s what he tastes like… he fucking tastes like black licorice._

“Did I interrupt your plans for the evening…?” He moved away from their kiss to suck on her neck and she knew if she survived the night, she would definitely have a mark there in the morning…

“What were those plans, exactly?” he whispered in her ear before sweeping his tongue around the delicate edge and sucking her earlobe into his hot mouth. His arms wrapped around her more securely, muscles flexing, and Rey felt faint.

Fuck. He felt amazing. His embrace was hot steel as his arms slid down, bending her back so he could lean over her and angle his lips over hers for another searing kiss.

She barely noticed when he pushed the edges of her towel to the sides, exposing her to him.

She definitely noticed when he reached to the side and picked up her vibrator.

He ducked his chin so he could stare at her squarely in the eyes, crouched down in front of her, wedged between her open legs.

“What have we here?” he asked in mock astonishment.

Rey had a moment of surreal clarity as she realized Ben the hot delivery guy was handling her new sex toy. The damn thing vibrated lewdly, changing tones as he pushed the buttons, figuring out the different settings… Rey recalled someone from her book club mentioning the thing could go for hours.

And he was going to use it on her.

Desire curled through her like fire, then it fanned into an inferno when, without preamble, he slid a long finger between her legs, shaking his head when he pulled it back, glistening with the wetness he found there.

He clicked his tongue at her. “So wet,” he muttered. “Did you read the owner’s guide?”

Rey shook her head. The change of subject left her reeling.

And then he gave her the wickedest smile she’d ever seen. “Hmmm. Let’s see if I can… break it down for you.”

He pushed her legs open, wider now, so her aching pussy was fully visible. He slid his finger inside her again, then dragged it up to firmly push back the hood of her clit, exposing it to him.

Rey gasped and her whole body arched into his touch.

He put the head of her vibrator over her clit and oh – fuck! – it buzzed right into her with gentle suction. White-hot lights exploded behind her eyes as she threw her head back and moaned, “Oh, fuck, oh fuck!” over and over again.

Her hips pulsed in little throbs while he stared at her, watching every expression of pleasure wash over her face. And then, he bumped up the suction and lightly caressed her breast … and she fucking _splintered_ into a million tiny pieces.

It took a grand total of two minutes.

_Holy crap._

“Unbelievable,” Ben muttered, swooping in to give her a devastating kiss. “Let’s see if we can do that again.”

And before Rey could protest, before she could argue – no, sorry, she’d always been a member of the one-and-done club – he put the damn thing between her legs again and gave her another unreal, earth-shaking orgasm.

Rey made noises she never knew she was capable of, wailing incoherently and unashamedly as Ben surveyed her in apparent fascination.

By the end of it, she was wrung out, sprawled open on her living room couch, gasping for breath. A sweaty, achy mess.

“Wow. The ladies from the book club were right. This thing is very effective.” _Fuck, yes it was._ His statement was true, but... _Wait. What?_

He sat back on his heels and stripped off his t-shirt. _Holy fucking hell._

Part of her lost her breath at the view of his naked chest and arms, the way his muscles rippled slightly as he tossed his shirt aside… and part of her mind was still hung up on his earlier proclamation.

_Book club? How did he know about –?_

Her hand fell to the crumpled yellow paper he’d handed her earlier. She frantically grabbed at it and unfolded it…

_A receipt for windshield wipers? What the fuck?_

Understanding dawned and her eyes widened in horror.

His eyes had darkened from whiskey-hued to nearly black as they crawled over her neck and chest.

She tried to sit up.

He snagged her wrists and pinned them into the couch on either side before leaning forward, caging her in.

“Imagine my surprise when I discovered what a kinky little thing you are… Rey. Needs. Cock…” he whispered into her ear. “… we’ve met before.”

“Ben?” she mouthed. _Wait._

“BC_Ren, sweetheart. And you have no idea how much your filthy little fantasy turned me on. Who knew a first-grade teacher could be such a deviant?”

He bit her earlobe and licked a hot path from her ear to her collarbone.

He looked at her pinned there, now struggling under his hands and body, his eyes glowing with arrogance.

“So many helpful little details you gave me… such a twisted little mind you have, sweetheart…”

“Ben?” she asked again, louder. He took a deep breath and released her, sitting back on his heels again.

Her brain had stuttered to a complete halt, even as she arced toward him as he sat back, wanting to maintain the heated contact of their bodies. “You’re in my online book club?”

Her mind scrambled to remember everything she could about BC_Ren. Mostly BC just made insightful comments about what might motivate Kylo Ren’s character. Like she – no, _he!_ – really understood why Kylo was so badly behaved but still such a relatable hero.

Now that she thought of it, BC had always been fairly quiet on the subject of sex fantasies and the more recent discussions about the Rebel vibrator…

“Yeah. I’m in your book club.” The eyes looking back at her still burned with dark desire, but underneath, she could still see Ben the hot delivery guy.

He stood and raked his obsidian gaze over her with delicious intensity.

“Wanna play _Dark_ _Side_ with me?” His tongue swept over his bottom lip and he pulled it between his teeth.

Fuck, yes, she wanted to. She nodded her head. She couldn’t speak a word.

He pulled out a handful of condoms from his pocket. One by one, he flicked them onto the couch next to her. She counted them as he did it. There were five.

She looked at his naked chest and noticed his breathing rather indicated…arousal… The bulge in his khakis looked very promising indeed.

She _wanted_ him.

And before she could stop herself, Rey blurted out, “I’m clean. I mean. I don’t have any STDs or anything.” His stare turned raptorlike at her words, but he didn’t move. “And, um. I have an IUD right now… so… the condoms aren’t…”

She felt her face heat as she realized she’d already told her book club about getting the IUD because her last boyfriend refused to use condoms and the side effects from hormonal birth control were too much for her…

“I’m clean, too, but sweetheart, are you sure about that?” Ben looked her up and down before continuing. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything you don’t want to do…” He waited, standing statue-still.

He was giving her a chance to leave, she realized, or make him leave. But oh, how she wanted him to keep going… Neither of her past two boyfriends had ever been willing to do anything like this.

And BC_Ren would know that. Because she’d lamented the fact in her book club a million times.

He turned his head to the purple toy next to her on the couch then back to her. She grinned at him.

“Okay. Ben –”

Her mind turned frantically to page 97 of her book. _That’s right. The heroine was threatening to leave Kylo because she found out he was spying on the U.S. Government…_

“Who. The _fuck._ Is Ben?” he hissed at her, cocking his head in query. And it was fucking terrifying.

 _And sexy._ “You can call me Kylo Ren.”

“When I answered the door, I wasn’t expecting it to be you… _Kylo_.”

And, damn if the flicker of hot triumph in his eyes wasn’t enough to melt cold rolled steel. She bit her lip.

“Oh, baby. Don’t you know? You shouldn’t just let any stranger into your house. You have no idea if he’s a good guy... or a really _bad_ guy.”

His coldly spoken words sent shivers of dread snaking down her spine.

Either he’d read her mind somehow, or he’d made the crazy-logical guess at what scene she was pulling from… _or he really is a total psychopath, Rey_. Or maybe a mix of all three.

Rey started to sweat as her brain went into overtime at this scenario, basically almost word-for-word from her favorite, darkest scene from the _Dark Side_ series... the one where Kylo has the heroine naked and at his mercy, and he’s pissed at her and… _oh, shit!_

“I know what you’ve done,” she muttered. “I’m still leaving, _Kylo_.”

She yanked her towel around her and stood, making as if to leave. Her heart was going to pound right through her chest as adrenaline surged through her with an electrifying tingle.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Right on cue, he took a measured step toward her, unbuckling his belt with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Now, drop the towel. Don’t make me ask twice.”

He whisked his belt from the loops of his khakis and snapped it in the air like a whip. Shit. He was good at this.

He was too good. _Psychopath. Definitely a psycho._

Fear and anticipation mixed in her like acid, corrosive and hot, as she found herself backing away.

“Come here,” he commanded. He crooked a long finger at her, and her knees almost buckled at the sight of his other hand curled around the leather belt trailing down his leg to the floor.

He took another step in her direction and the blood drained from her face.

Rey clutched her towel around her, turning to run, and watched this perfect stranger lunge for her.

Rey’s sense of self-preservation kicked in too late and she whirled around, but suddenly her arm was gripped by a huge, vice-like hand, and her whole body was dragged roughly back into the rock-solid wall of Ben’s – no, Kylo’s – chest.

She squealed as her back slammed into him, and she opened her mouth to scream just as she felt a thickly-muscled arm wrap around her waist, gripping her so hard the air rushed from her lungs. His other hand wrapped around her neck, just under her jaw.

Hot breath fanned on her neck and he muttered, “All alone… trapped here by a monster like me… poor little girl… you must be fucking _panicking_ right now.” The warm hand at her throat squeezed in warning. “Ah, yes, you are. I can feel your pulse going a mile a minute.”

The heat from his body was furnace-hot and seemed to radiate right into her pores. She could smell him. He smelled just faintly of diesel and some kind of intoxicating aftershave or cologne or something spicy and clean… and underneath it all… darkness and lust.

Teeth scraped under the fine hairs at the back of her neck, damp from her earlier shower and now lightly with sweat from her more recent orgasms, and she felt his tongue swipe along to the sensitive spot where her neck met her collarbone.

A groan ripped from her throat at the sensation, at once frightening and exquisite.

Rey didn’t quite have the courage to head-butt him, but her hands unclenched from where they’d been grasping at the sides of his khaki uniform pants.

Her hands could only hang limply at her sides, as his arm pinned hers down, efficiently cutting off her range of motion.

She struggled against him and he chuckled. That evil sound sent a surge of panic skittering down her spine.

Her breath came in stuttered gasps, now, as she fought harder. She flung her head back, trying to catch him in the face, but ended up smacking it against solid muscle, instead.

_He’s too fucking tall._

She felt him release her, but before she could make a run for it, he’d snagged both of her hands in one of his and yanked her back.

“Trying to fight? That just makes it all the better for me, baby,” he breathed. “Still. Can’t have you running off before we get to the good part.”

Her towel slid down and dropped to the floor and she cried out.

She felt the leather belt slide around her wrists and dig in as he secured her hands together at the small of her back.

 _Is this really happening?_ _The hot delivery guy is trussing me up naked in my living room, and my vibrator is just laying on the couch, no help to me whatsoever_ , she thought erratically.

She drew in a breath to launch a scream, but a large hand clamped over her mouth before she could.

“Shhh. No screaming unless I tell you to…” He nuzzled the back of her neck, and his grip on her face became almost painful. “Maybe later. If you’re good.”

He shoved her forward to the couch, flipping her and pushing her so she sat there, hands behind her back.

“There’s nothing for you here, Kylo,” she stated icily. “I have nothing left to give.”

“Shut up.” He pounced on her and flipped her again, pushing her head into the couch cushions and straddling her legs as she knelt on the floor.

His hot breath on the back of her neck made her tingle with awareness.

“You know I can take whatever I want.”

 _Fuck._ Those words sent shivers up the insides of her thighs to land in a hot throb at her core.

His hands roamed boldly from her hips, up her sides, and around to cup her breasts. He gave her nipples a pinch and Rey felt her inner muscles flex as she grew wet. _Wetter_.

He skimmed a hand around her and up her neck into her hair. He wrapped a fistful through his fingers, gripping close to her scalp. His body pushed her bound hands into her back and she felt the heat from his naked chest pressing into her.

The sensation of being helpless, trapped, was… appallingly divine. Like being anonymous.

She was trapped, and she had no decisions to make, no distractions from the world demanding her attention. Only the person _consuming_ her and his desires and what he was doing to her mattered now.

He slipped a finger between her legs. “Fuck you’re so wet.” In went a second finger and Rey’s body clamped down as she bucked from the pleasure of it.

“Let me go, Kylo!” she cried as he dragged his wet fingers across her lower back.

“You. Don’t. Get. To. Leave,” he stated ruthlessly. He pushed three fingers in and she squealed and jerked against the uncomfortable pressure when he rotated his hand.

The hand holding her hair twisted hard enough for her to cry out.

She felt him lean away and heard the distinctive sound of a zipper being pulled.

_Ohmygod, he’s just going for it. Holy crap._

He slid a finger between her legs and smeared her juices over the swollen lips of her sex before pushing two fingers into her again.

“Goddamn. This is going to be a tight fit,” he grated out.

Rey believed it. His dick was fucking huge. She could tell by the way he ground it against her butt as she knelt there, bent over her couch.

She felt the warm hard heat of his erection slide between her legs, large rough fingers prodding at her, spreading her open, and then the silky-smoothness of the broad head of him pushing into her.

_It. Was. Heavenly._

“Mmmm. Good thing we got you warmed up first,” he muttered. And then he said with such relentless promise, Rey shivered, “Once I’ve been in you, once I’ve fucked you… you’re going to be so _spoiled_ for anyone else… You’ll be wrecked forever… You ready?”

A ravaged groan tore from her throat as he pushed partially into her, gripping her hips with those massive hands hard enough to leave marks on her skin.

“I am going to fucking _annihilate_ your pussy tonight,” he warned her, and she whimpered aloud.

She couldn’t help it. It was the way he said it. Like he meant every word.

He pulled out and thrust into her in one long, slow onslaught and Rey unraveled at the mind-bending sensation of being possessed like that, of being taken over. He was big enough that when he hit her depth she cried out at the blunt discomfort.

He knew exactly what he was doing, too.

He slid out and pushed into her again with such deliberate encroachment her legs trembled and shook.

“I am going to _ravage_ this little cunt,” he vowed.

He pulled out and she felt her body clench around him, trying to hold him in. Then he slammed into her hard enough to make her see stars.

“That’s what you really want, isn’t it?” he demanded, his deep voice husky now with lust.

“Yes!” she screamed into the couch cushion.

He’d aimed for a deeper thrust this time, and she let out an ear-splitting screech.

“Then shut up and fucking take it!” he barked from behind her.

The cadence of his hips took on a steady, rolling motion that had all the power of a tsunami behind it.

Rey’s whole body quivered under him.

His hands skated over her ass, squeezing and kneading the firm cheeks with blatant ownership, then slid down her thighs. He scraped his way back up with his short fingernails scratching just hard enough to draw tingles through her entire body, causing wracking convulsions to course through her.

She felt him change the rhythm of his thrusting to fast little nudges when he loosened his belt from around her wrists.

Then he laced his fingers through her newly freed hands and pushed them down into the cushions next to her head.

He leaned over her and she felt heated, sweat-slicked skin meet her back. He swiped his tongue across her shoulder and up the back of her neck before she felt his open mouth settle at the side of her neck. Teeth dug in as he sucked her there, and it made her pussy clench around him.

He dragged his nails down her arms, down her back and then up her sides, then pushed his hands under her where she was pressed into the couch. He found her breasts and squeezed and massaged them until she bucked uncontrollably beneath him.

Then her world tilted on its axis as he sat back on his heels, pulling her back until he held her, impaled on top of him. She couldn’t reach the couch for leverage and could only cling to the muscled arms holding her up.

At this new angle, her ragged breathing became a series of grunts and gasps as he fucked into her with pulverizing thrusts.

The momentum of his invasion began to build, and Rey felt herself begin to disintegrate, wholly consumed by the moment, by the sensation of him controlling everything, every part of her.

“That’s what you really _need_ , isn’t it? My cock?” His voice became velvety-soft, in contrast to the roughness of his hands gripping hers and the steady pounding between her legs.

“Yes,” she moaned hoarsely.

“Say it,” he ordered.

“I need it!”

“Say it!” he snarled at her.

“I need your cock!” she sobbed.

“Okay….” he grunted, his hand slipped around to rub her clit, still sensitive from getting so much attention just a little while ago. “…you can scream now…”

And she lost her fucking mind.

Her whole body, her entire being, folded in on itself as shuddering pleasure clenched through her, as she shivered and groaned and fell apart against the heated pressure filling her, pounding between her thighs.

She screamed wordlessly as wave after wave of hot, liquid pulses clawed into her, forcing her to compress around him in strong, rippling contractions.

“Oh, fuck-fuck-fuck, that feels so good, baby! Oh fuuuuuck-yeah! Come for me…” he groaned from behind her, pumping up into her before finding his own release with an agonized moan and a hot gush she could feel deep inside.

She fell back against him, boneless, the contractions from her orgasm still rippling through her, as he clutched her against his sweaty body.

“Oh, wow,” she finally muttered when she felt him kiss the side of her neck.

“Yeah. Wow,” he agreed, sliding his hands to her waist and holding her there for a minute before gently lifting her away.

“Seriously. Holy shit,” she whispered, turning around to face him.

His face was sweaty and red, but the eyes looking back at her twinkled. “Did your day get better, sweetheart?”

“Maybe we should keep this whole… situation… quiet in book club…” She couldn’t keep a teasing smirk from her face.

“Where’s your bedroom?” he asked standing up. He leaned over and lifted her into his arms.

She raised an eyebrow. “Why do you need to know where my bedroom is?”

“So, we can try page 147 next,” he said with a smile.

“I’ll tell you if you answer one question for me, BC_Ren,” she murmured, staring at his mouth.

“Anything.”

“What does BC stand for?” she asked curiously, raising her eyes to his.

A sinfully roguish smile spread over his face before he answered her with a wink.

“Big. Cock.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to take a walk on the wild side, here's the link to the longer fic [Devil on the Dark Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287023).
> 
> Please be advised that the full-length fic is quite a bit darker. And it will not go the way you think...
> 
> XOXO!
> 
> My works, if you are interested:
> 
> [Music To My Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121106) (REBOOTING - Classical Music/Assassin AU)  
> [Every Which Way But Loose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742149) (A/B/O, drug lords & yachts, short WIP)  
> [Bad Neighbors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874359) (A/B/O, Enemies to lovers/cop/lawyer AU, COMPLETE!)  
> [Say It With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710287) (Funny, slow-burn Sugar Daddy AU, WIP)  
> [Smoke Gets In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231210) (short WIP, stoners, smut)  
> [Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457971) (Darkfic, thriller, WIP, almost done)  
> [Devil on the Dark Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287023) (Modern Fairy Tale, WIP, almost done)  
> [Knotting Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038721) (A/B/O WIP, will be picking up very soon)  
> [Special Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836562) (one-shot)  
> [GatorWestern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502323) (Vampire/Horror WIP, almost done!)  
> [Freak Show](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098873) (Circus AU, Comedy, one-shot series)


End file.
